Scramble
by de tournesol amour
Summary: Puck is nervous about his date, but who is it with? One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sister's Grimm or create any characters for it. **

* * *

><p>Pucks fingers thumped wildly on the kitchen table. "Will you stop that?" Sabrina snapped.<p>

"Sorry! I'm nervous" he laughed

"Why?" Sabrina asked looking up from a journal.

"Didn't you hear? I have a date tonight" he shrugged and continued his drumming. Sabrina's face lit up with a light blush, but she quickly went back to reading.

"With?" she wondered smiling to herself

"This amazingly smart girl" Sabrina's blush darkened

"Smart?" She squeaked

"And pretty… for a dog face" he laughed then added a much needed, "just kidding!" Sabrina glared. "I said just kidding- I didn't know she was your friend"

"We're best friends!" Sabrina laughed, "Thought you knew that" she shrugged

"EW! She's friends with a Grimm? I can't go out with her!" Puck gasped. Sabrina shook her head slowly.

"BEST friends" she corrected. The doorbell rang. Puck, jumps up, and runs right to the door, shaking out some of his nerves. The door opens revealing a short girl with a French braid tied up in her brown hair, her big green porcelain eyes are wide, and her curved dark pink lips are turned into a little smile.

"Hi Puck, Hi Sabrina!" the girl calls to the kitchen. Sabrina beams and waves before burrowing her nose into her book again. "Ready to go?" the girl asks Puck.

"Yep, let's go, Gretz. Bye Sabrina- See you later" Puck smiles

"Bye Puck, Bye Gretel!" Hours later the door was unlocking, Sabrina was asleep on the couch, and the rest of the house was empty. Puck walked in and dropped his keys next to the sink. He opens his mouth to yell but spots Sabrina curled up on the couch. His mouth closes and is replaced with a smile.

"Hey Brina" he whispers into her ear. She sits up startled and cringes away from him. His arms shoot up in surrender, "sorry!" he coughs covering his laugh. He watches her shoulders relax.

"Feeling better?" She yawns

"Not really… Gretel mostly just yelled at me to pay attention to what she was teaching"

"So you need a new tutor?" Sabrina laughed

"No… I just need to study on a day I don't have a date" laughed Puck. The door bell rings. Puck looks up and casually opens the door. "Oh, you're here early" he smiles to the brown eyed girl leaning against the doorway. Her mint green dress sways around her knees when she jumps away from it.

"Ready to go, Pucky?" she beams pushing her curly blond hair off her face. "OH! Hi Brina!" the girl skips in and hugs Sabrina around the middle and Sabrina does the same.

"Hi Zel!" the two girls look over at Puck and giggle. Sabrina says good-bye to Puck and Rapunzel and the two teenagers leave. Two hours later Puck comes home. Sabrina is playing Scramble with Red, and Daphne. Sabrina looks up from putting the word 'LAUGHING' down on the board.

"Welcome home!" She says

"Glad to be home" Puck shrugs moving the chair out next to Sabrina

"How was acting practice?" Daphne asks staring at her pieces.

"Fine I have my lines down for Act I and Act II, finally" he leans over and grabs the bag full of letters retrieving some.

"Still nervous for your date?" Sabrina coos

"Yeah" Puck says shyly. Daphne and Red squeal with delight.

"WHO ARE YOU GOING WITH!" Daphne screams

"A person- can you calm down?"

"A person? Who? WHO!" Daphne demands. Puck takes letters out of his bag and lays them out in front of Daphne and Red.

"I knew it" Red giggles covering her face

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Daphne yells dancing around in circles

"You make a cute couple" Red says nodding to Puck

"THIS IS TOTALLY AMAZING" Daphne says jumping on the couch.

"When are you going?" Red wonders looking up at the clock

"OH MY GOSH I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE" Daphne yells jumping off the couch.

"In ten minutes" Puck says looking at his leather watch.

"Oh sounds fun" Red says grabbing a chip

"AH! THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Daphne calm down" Red says holding her head. Daphne looks up from jumping up and down and walks over casually. Puck excuses himself from the table and walks outside. A few seconds later the doorbell rings for the third time today. Sabrina gets up and opens the door. Puck is standing there with a large bouquet of flowers.

"Ready to go, Sabrina?" he beams handing her the flowers and kissing her cheek.

"Yeah- I mean it's not like I've been waiting all day" She shrugs waving to the giggling girls in the kitchen. After they leave Red grabs the camera and takes a picture of the Scramble pieces laid out in front of them.

S A B R I N A they spell out.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Daphne... xD<strong>

**I also love writing One-Shots they're so easy to write!**

**Blondetothebrain: :) I know! The going out of his way to pick her up actually came from the story I had written before that _Ask Me Again_ haha when he says "I think I know where you live"**

**wEiRdO bUgGy77: Thanks! I will(:**

**Curlscat: Haha yeah glad you liked it! Thanks(:**

**Randomness156: Thank you!**

**Smm Sisters Grimm Fan: Thanks! I'm trying! :D**

**Okay I should go finish my homework now...**

**~Erin~**


End file.
